In Chains
by Mariah-Araujo
Summary: Bella é a nova babá da filhinha de Edward, mas ela não quer cuidar apenas da filha... Um desejo inexplicável liga os dois, mas tem muita gente e o passado atrapalhando-os. Será que vai rolar? Reviews fazem uma garota feliz.
1. Chapter 1

**Ótimo, minha terceira fic, mas primeira pra Twilight, to nervosa pacas u.u Bem, espero que gostem. Lembrando que os personagens da história não me pertencem e sim à Steph. *-***

Eu trabalhava com os Cullen desde os doze anos como babá, primeiro cuidando de Seth e depois de Leah, mas com o acontecido, eu estava perdida já que a família estava indo morar na Inglaterra. A família Cullen era formada por Carlisle e Esme, o filho mais velho James, a esposa Katherine, seus filhos Seth e Leah, o filho do meio, Edward e a esposa Victoria e sua filhinha Madeleine e então a filha mais nova dos Cullen, Alice. Durante sete anos que eu trabalhei na mansão, acompanhei a vida normal que aquela família tinha, sempre muito unida e amorosa, perfeita, eram simplesmente invejáveis, até que o acidente.

Faz um mês que o acidente aconteceu, Victoria saiu a noite para encontrar seu amante enquanto o marido viajava. Imagine o choque da família ao descobrir que o amante era ninguém menos que James, o próprio irmão de Edward. Victoria e James estavam no carro, aparentemente afetados pelo efeito de álcool quando se chocaram contra outro carro e depois em uma árvore. Ambos morreram no acidente, as condições em que os corpos foram encontrados eu prefiro não descrever... Terrível, eu sei, e quando penso nisso, lembro de Seth, Leah e Maddie, tão jovens, tão crianças e já envolvidos em um escândalo e em um acidente como esses. Cansados dos boatos, das manchetes e de toda a confusão, os Cullen iriam agora morar na Inglaterra e eu estava arrumando minhas coisas que estavam na mansão para partir de vez quando alguém bateu à porta.

Ah, e quem sou eu? Bem, meu nome é Isabella Swan.

Para minha total surpresa, era Edward à porta. Quando comecei a trabalhar lá, Edward tinha 19 anos e estava indo estudar na Alemanha, não tinha nada de atraente, escondido por todo o visual nerd aristocrata, porém agora, apesar de ainda ter o mesmo visual, estava mais sofisticado, parecia outra pessoa, os músculos definidos, o belo rosto firme e sexy, o sorriso inebriante e tudo mais, coisas que me fizeram sentir um calor nunca antes sentido quando o via. Naquele momento, olhando-o de cima a baixo, eu só pude desejar estar nos braços dele, como se fosse questão de vida ou morte.

-Isabella, eu preciso falar com você. –fechei minha maleta e enfiei as mãos nos bolsos, tentando esconder o nervosismo. –Sei que está se preparando para partir e não vir mais trabalhar aqui, mas eu gostaria de propor que você continue no seu emprego. –eu não entendi o motivo e nem como eu poderia continuar até que ele sentou no sofá, me olhou firmemente e tentou explicar. –Eu decidi continuar em Seattle com Madeleine e como sei que você é de confiança. –Ah, claro. Toda confiança do mundo que o senhor quiser de mim. Oh Deus, eu pensei mesmo isso? – Gostaria que fosse sua babá, mas para isso teria que viver aqui na mansão integralmente, já que Maddie é pequena e temo pela sua saúde.

Em pouco tempo pensei em todos os prós e contras. Eu teria que ficar longe do meu pai, mas se eu me mudasse as contas dele diminuiriam e o dinheiro poderia ser melhor aproveitado na saúde dele. Eu me afastaria dos meus amigos, mas ficaria mais perto de Edward e Alice, minha melhor amiga e irmã dele. Eu teria que estar o dia todo aos pés de Madeleine, mas quem sabe, chegasse mais perto do pai dela. Eu sei, estou sendo uma pervertida, eu também acho, mas é que quando se está perto de Edward Cullen, seus pensamentos não podem ser outros, pelo menos se for mulher e estiver extremamente carente. O que é bastante a minha situação. Quer dizer, eu não estava carente, mas ver Edward e imaginar certas coisas, me fez sentir que eu estava totalmente soltaria a vida toda.

-Por mim, tudo bem.

-Ótimo, obrigada. –ele apertou minha mão e uma onde de calor e desejo percorreu todo o meu corpo, desejo de sentir aquelas mãos por toda a minha pele, desejo de ouvi-lo chamando meu nome em momentos tão íntimos entre nós. Que tipo de pensamento novo era esse? Mal me reconheci.

Naquela noite, dormi em casa já que precisava conversar com Charlie e explicar todos os prós de eu ir morar na mansão, é claro que eu ocultei meus pensamentos sedentos por Edward. Meu pai não demorou muito a aprovar a situação, chegou até a dizer que agora eu poderia juntar dinheiro para a faculdade, mas eu não queria pensar nisso, não pra ver os meus sonhos morrerem outra vez. Desde que minha mãe o deixou, meu pai andava tão solitário, e ele só tinha a mim, fiquei mal por vê-lo tão cabisbaixo, mas era necessário, precisávamos do dinheiro. Ah, sim, eu precisava ir morar lá. –ri pensando nisso. Eu não sou nenhum tipo de pessoa egoísta que larga o pai e vai atrás de um cara sexy, mas a realidade era essa, nós precisávamos mesmo do dinheiro, Edward era o bônus.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, fiz minhas malas e o motorista dos Cullen foi me buscar, agora eu era moradora da mansão Cullen, o sonho de qualquer garotinha, era como viver em um palácio, mas na minha mente, não foram pensamentos de garotinha que apareceram, eu só conseguia pensar em como seria interessante se Edward gostasse de andar apenas de roupas íntimas pela casa. Muito interessante. Muito mesmo.

Por favor, Isabella, controle-se.

**Nooossa, como será que vai ser isso hein? Será que Edward vai dar bola pra ela? Será que ele vai ser um patrão ruim? Será que... Bem, a gente vai descobrir em breve rsrsrrs. Por favor, me deixem um comentário falando o que acharam, pelo amor de Deus, eu tenho que saber se não está uma droga completa **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Como devem se lembrar, Twilight não pertence a mim e tal e tal... NÃO ESQUEÇA DE LER TODO O MEU RECADINHO NO FINAL DO CAPÍTULO, É IMPORTANTE. **_

**Capítulo 2 – In Chains**

A casa estava um caos, malas para todos os lados, as crianças juntando tudo que haviam esquecido, a Sra. Cullen enlouquecendo brigando porque todos tinham que esquecer algo tão perto da hora de sair. Olive, a governanta, parecia estar tendo uma síncope, eu tentei esconder o riso sem sucesso. Bem, em algumas horas todos estariam longe da mansão. Confesso que essa idéia me trouxe um sorriso, seríamos apenas eu, Edward e Madeleine, como uma linda e feliz família. Claro que para isso acontecer, eu ainda precisava conquistar a bebê, seduzir Edward e fazê-lo se casar comigo.

Porque a vida tinha que ser tão complicada?

Olive estava ocupada demais para me levar até o meu quarto então apenas indicou que era o segundo do lado esquerdo do corredor, logo depois da escada, eu subi, me perguntando onde estaria meu futuro marido. Na escada, Seth e Leah passaram correndo por mim, me cumprimentando, Carlisle fez uma saudação breve com a cabeça e me disse que Alice havia pedido que ele me falasse que ela sentia muito por ter partido antes dos outros e sem me falar nada, mas havia sido necessário. Confiei na minha amiga, se ela havia deixado o recado com o pai, é porque realmente havia saído as pressas e de última hora. Agradeci ao Sr. Cullen e continuei meu caminho. O corredor estava vazio, as outras portas estavam quase todas abertas, com exceção da minha, e mais duas, que eu bem sabia uma ser de Maddie e a outra a do meu namorado (Edward). Eu estava rindo sozinha, como uma maluca pensando que se o meu novo patrão descobrisse que eu estava me referindo a ele desse jeito, era bem capaz que eu perdesse meu amado emprego. Abri a porta, o quarto era muito bonito, decoração de muito bom gosto, provavelmente feita por Esme, tudo era em cores neutras e havia uma cama de casal enorme, em que eu mal esperava me jogar, porém, algo me chamou atenção. De frente para a lareira, haviam duas poltronas e numa delas reparei que havia alguém sentado, apenas conseguia ver seus cabelos, castanhos e sedosos. Sim, eu já sabia de quem se tratava. Edward pareceu não reparar em mim, estava totalmente absorto olhando para a lareira enquanto essa irrompia em chamas .

-Sr. Cullen? –eu escapei, sem querer assustá-lo, o que não funcionou muito, ele me olhou sobre o ombro, levantou-se e se encostou a poltrona, me olhando. Seus olhos percorreram todo meu corpo, me fazendo encolher. Podia sentir minha pele queimando não apenas de vergonha mas de desejo. Deus, eu já estava em frenesi? Mal havia chegado e já estava morrendo por ele? Eu deveria estar enlouquecendo.

-Desculpe, Srta. Swan. –me segurei para não sorrir bobamente enquanto ouvia sua voz. –Eu não sabia que estava aqui, vim checar se estava pronto para acomodá-la e acabei me distraindo. –assenti e ele voltou a me olhar dos pés a cabeça, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. –Você mudou bastante, Isabella. –o jeito com que ele disse o meu nome arrepiou todos os fios de cabelo to meu corpo, me enlouquecendo. Edward começou a se aproximar e minhas pernas a tremeres, logo ele estava perto demais, mais um passo e seu corpo estaria colado ao meu, eu podia sentir o cheiro inebriante do seu perfume caro e masculino.

-E-e-e-u mudei? –ótimo momento para gaguejar, Isabella. –Em que sentido?

-Em todos, eu acho, mas fisicamente a mudança foi realmente significativa. Quando eu parti você era uma garotinha e agora... –ele me encarou e desceu rapidamente os olhos pelo meu corpo, então deu o passo que nos separava, porém, instintivamente, eu dei um para trás, estava com medo de fazer algo que eu podia me arrepender depois, mas a verdade é que esse passo acabou com tudo, já que eu acabei encostada na cama, presa entre os ferros e o corpo dele. –Com certeza, agora você é uma mulher bem... Atraente. –ele fechou mais uma vez a distância. Eu ainda estava com medo de me arrepender caso algo acontecesse mas a culpa não era minha, eu estava presa e ele é quem estava me seduzindo.

_Como se um dia eu me arrependeria por ter algo com ele. Ahã. Certo. Eu ia morrer se ele continuasse a olhar meu corpo daquele jeito, praticamente arrancando minhas roupas com os olhos. Oh. Edward Cullen, me achava atraente. Claro que sim, ele era meu namorado, tinha que achar isso. _

Gargalhei mentalmente mas na realidade, tentei mudar o assunto um pouco, tirar o foco de mim já que nesse ponto, eu poderia cair aos pés dele a qualquer momento.

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ele sorriu, arrogante, pretensioso, sedutor, e totalmente ciente do que estava fazendo.

-O Sr. –ele me olhou, me informando mentalmente que preferia que eu não o tratasse assim. –Você... também mudou bastante.

-Pra melhor? –eu sorri timidamente e encolhi os ombros. Puramente inocente. A culpa é toda de Edward. Eu sou apenas Bella, a pobre e inocente Bella.

-Acho que sim. –ele sorriu e olhou por cima do meu ombro, acompanhei seu olhar e encontrei a cama, macia, convidativa. Bem... Pensamentos bem interessantes começaram a me tomar.

Edward. Eu. Cama. Essas três palavras uma mesma frase poderiam ser totalmente perfeitas.

Isso é pervertido e obsessivo demais? Eu estou exagerando? Não. Quer dizer, não, né? Ah, tenham pena de mim, me ajudem. Me apoiei nos ferros da cama.

A mão de Edward veio na direção da minha cintura quando eu o olhei de novo. _Ótimo. É agora. Me beija, Edward. Por favor. _Eu estava me preparando psicologicamente pra um momento quente com ele quando sua mão passou entre meu braço e meu corpo, alcançando uma maldita chave que estava em cima da cama. Tudo fez sentido, ele estava olhando para a chave e não pensando em outras coisas. Só eu era maluca naquele quarto. Enquanto fazia isso, ele olhava bem dentro dos meus olhos, quase cutucando minha alma com seu olhar sedutor e idiotamente perfeito. Idiotamente? Isso existe mesmo? Edward me olhou novamente já com a chave nas mãos.

-Parece nervosa. –dei de ombros.

-Porque estaria?

-Não sei. –e sorriu. Ele sabia. Maldição. Estava estampado na minha cara o quanto eu o desejava. –Tenho que ir, até depois, Srta. Swan. –ele disse retomando a voz séria de patrão.

De repente, a porta se fechou e eu estava sozinha, sentei na cama limpando minhas mãos suadas nos meus shorts. De repente, o quarto estava quente demais. Deus, o que eu havia feito pra merecer aquilo? Edward era a tentação em carne e osso. Ele não era mais casado e eu não tinha namorado, porém, ainda parecia tão errado.

Devia ser muito errado mesmo imaginar o seu patrão em roupas íntimas, desejar uns momentos quentes com ele e quase pular no pescoço dele e dizer "Me possua". Era errado. E ridículo. Desde quando eu passei da Bella solteira para Bella solteira/carente/desesperada?

_Bem, eu vou dar um jeito. Nem que consiga apenas um beijo mas eu terei algo de Edward. Isso ou eu não me chamava Isabella Marie Swan._

**N/A: Eu sei. Calma. Não me assassinem, por favor. Desculpa quem estiver me odiando. (Ninguém está por que ninguém liga pra mim. #fato). Acontece que meu notebook está quebrado e eu estou tendo que usar essa bomba do meu pai, eu ia postar apenas quando meu PC chegasse do conserto, mas a saudade e o medo falaram mais alto. **

**Gente, sem querer ser chata e tals, mas eu vou pedir mais uma vez que vocês me falem o que acharam, porque agora que veio mais um capitulo, dá pra ter noção melhor da história né? Então, eu pensei assim, o próximo capítulo virá quando eu tiver o total de 6 reviews ok? É pouco, mas eu preciso muito ter uma base e saber o que vocês estão pensando, querendo e etc. Então, custa nada me fazer feliz e deixar um review. **

**Beijos da autora mais legal do mundo (só que não). **

**Mariah ;***


	3. Chapter 3

******Capítulo 3 - In Chains**

**N/A: Os personagens não me pertecem e tal e tall... OBS: LEIAM MEU RECADO LÁ EMBAIXO ;)**

Depois que eu entrei em juízo perfeito - se é que isso é possível - eu me acomodei no quarto e decidi que devia ver minha filha, opa, minha enteada, quer dizer... a filha de Edward. _Deus, será que eu vou mesmo ficar fantasiando essas coisas o tempo inteiro? _Eu não havia visto Madeleine muitas vezes, ela era bebezinha e a mãe era cheia de frescuras, não deixando qualquer pessoa ter contato com a criança. Eu pedia a Deus, enquanto andava, que ela fosse a cara de Edward, eu morreria se ela parecesse Victoria, eu não precisava de uma mini-ex-mulher do MEU namorado pra lembrá-lo de como ele a amava, de como tinha se casado com ela e todas essas bobagens. Estava parada com a mão na maçaneta quando ouvi o barulho de outra porta batendo, olhei e lá estava Edward, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, assentiu, me incentivando a entrar e então piscou para mim. _Sim, ele piscou. ELE PISCOU PRA MIM. _Eu preciso dizer que quase infartei? acho que não. Entrei, com um sorriso idiota nos lábios, me sentindo a super-garota. Naquele momento, eu tive certeza que queria ser mãe. O quarto de Madeleine era a própria fofura, tudo exalava cheirinho de bebê, as paredes eram brancas, rosas e amarelinhas, as cortinas na mesma paleta de cores, deixando a luz entrar em pouca quantidade no quarto. Havia ursinhos de pelúcia por todos os lados e fotos ampliadas em uma das paredes, ela com o pai, com os avós, com a família toda, e duas ela estava sozinha, algo me dizia que não haver uma foto da mãe havia sido coisa de Edward, ele havia tirado a foto, eu sabia, de algum jeito. Nas fotos, Maddie era muito pequena e eu sabia que ela havia mudado, e seria mais linda ainda do que ali.

Eu me aproximei do berço e Madeleine dormia tranquilamente, seu pei sumindo e descendo, tão tranquila, tão doce, estava toda vestida de rosa, uma graça e eu percebi logo que ela era a versão feminina de Edward. _Obrigada, Deus._ Seus cabelinhos eram castanhos de um tom bem claro, a pele era pálida, devido a falta de exposição ao sol e parecia porcelana, suas feições eram delicadas, frágeis, tudo nela parecia um anjo.

Madeleine era tão pequena, tão singela, tão inocente, ela não merecia aquilo, não merecia ter perdido a mãe tão cedo. Ela merecia uma mãe. _De preferência que fosse uma tal de Isabella Swan. _Maddie começou a se mexer no berço e aos poucos,abriu seus olhinhos para mim, eram tão verdes como duas esmeraldas, mais vivos e alegres que os de Edward. Devagar e com medo de que ela chorasse, a peguei nos braços e de repente um amor nasceu dentro de mim, um carinho, uma vontade de tê-la nos meus braços para sempre, desejo de ser sua mãe, desejo de cuidar dela, de protegê-la, de ser tudo que ela precisa, esses sentimentos incríveis nunca haviam me ligado a outra criança, era tão puro, um amor quase maternal. Eu não sabia se eu mesma estava provocando isso, por querer tanto ficar ao lado de Edward, mas eu suspeitava que não, que o sentimento que nasceu entre nós duas era apenas sobre nós, Edward, mais uma vez, era o bônus. O bônus mais incrível que qualquer pessoa poderia desejar.

Ela me olhou assustada, ainda um pouco sonolenta, os olhos embriagados ainda com o sono, acariciei seu rostinho, seus cabelos, e então sua mãozinha segurou um dos meus dedos e algo parecido com um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Tomei como um sinal de aceitação.

_Deus, eu queria tanto que ela fosse minha, que eu a tivesse carregado dentro de mim, que ela me prendesse a Edward para sempre. Eu acho que estou ficando obcecada com esse lance de Edward. Bem, estava na hora de parar com isso, quer dizer, eu o conhecia a bastante tempo e isso não queria dizer que poderíamos ter algo. É, eu acho que é o fim das fantasias com ele._

_Decidido. _

_Ponto final. _

Me lembrei de que deveria levá-la para o andar de baixo, a família estava indo embora e tinham que se despedir dela. Estavam todos perto da escada, se abraçando e se despedindo, quando Edward olhou e nos viu descendo, ele sorriu e seus olhos brilharam de um jeito estranho. Eu fiquei de frente para ele.

-Vocês se deram bem?

-Ela é um amor. -ele riu um pouco.

-Oh, venha cá minha netinha. -Esme a pegou de mim e eu senti um toque na minha cintura, olhei e encontrei a mão de Edward, me segurando ao lado dele. Estranho. Muito estranho... E perfeito. _Chega Isabella! Você decidiu, não foi? _

Eu não me afastei do "abraço" de Edward, mas sem resistir, olhei para ele, sem se virar para mim, ele sorriu torto, e eu senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas. Ele sabia que eu estava tentando entender qual era a intenção dele. Naquele momento eu comecei a pensar... Era o nosso primeiro dia juntos e estava daquele jeito, o que iria acontecer com o passar do tempo?

Maddie passava de um braço para outro, recebendo carinhos e afagos. De repente, Seth apareceu com Leah. Edward me soltou e Seth me abraçou pela cintura.

-Tchau, Bella, espere por mim. -e piscou. Eu não aguentei e gargalhei. Edward também estava rindo. -Tio Eddie, não deixe nenhum cara chegar perto da minha namorada.

-Não se preocupe, eu faria isso mesmo sem pedir. -ele bagunçou o cabelo do sobrinho e sorriu, então me olhou com um sorriso malicioso, praticamente dizendo _"Nenhum cara vai tocar nela, a não ser eu, obviamente". _Me arrepiei inteira e olhei para Leah, que me abraçou e pediu que eu cuidasse bem de Madeleine.

-Eu vou cuidar muito bem dela, querida. Como se fosse minha filha. -Edward sorriu quando eu disse isso e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

As crianças se afastaram e Edward começou a andar, passando atrás de mim. Bem ao meu ouvido, ele disse:

-Nós podemos dar um jeito nisso. -Droga. Ele tornava tudo mais difícil. O que aquele homem tentava fazer? Era o meu primeiro dia no emprego e ele estava tentando me seduzir? Eu podia denunciá-lo.

Quando percebi, Edward abraçava Katherine, sua cunhada, eu me aproximei um pouco e fiquei atenta o suficiente para ouvi-la dizer:

-Edward, preste muita atenção em que mãos está deixando sua filha. - Fiquei magoada. O que ela quis dizer com isso? Que eu não era de confiança? Senti vontade de falar com ela, perguntar de uma vez, afinal eu havia cuidado muito bem dos filhos dela e nunca fiz nada que merecesse desconfiança. Porque isso agora? Entretanto, uma confusão entre a babá e a ex-patroa era tudo que aquela família não precisava agora.

Carlisle se aproximou e me entregou Maddie e eles saíram, entrando no carro. Saí da sala imediatamente com Maddie, fugindo de Edward, que agora, não parecia mais cheio de desejo e sexualidade, mas sim, chateado e confuso.

Eu sabia que tinha haver com as palavras de Katherine. Eu ia descobrir o que ela queria dizer. Dentro do quarto, sentei na cadeira de balanço com Maddie e comecei a ler uma historinha, mesmo sabendo que ela não entenderia.

Será que ia ser assim sempre? Será que Edward continuaria pensativo ou voltaria a tentar me provocar?

Eu mal podia esperar pra descobrir.

**N/A: E espero que vocês também mal possam esperar. Capítulo mais fofinho esse né... Bom, no próximo capítulo, Bella e Edward começarão a se entender, por isso quero dizer conversar ok? KKKKK pegação fica mais pra frente ;). O que vocês acham que Katherine quis dizer? Me contem nas reviews ok? Bem, eu fiquei um pouco chateada porque aparentemente, desde a publicação do cap. 2, foram cerca de 60 e poucos leitores, e poucos deixaram reviews, atingindo apenas o número que eu pedi pra publicar o próx. capítulo. Bom, espero que mais gente comente, se não, não vejo razão pra continuar a publicar a fic :/ Bem, pro próximo capítulo, que tal atingirmos 15 reviews ou mais? Logo logo, teremos um capítulo com EPOV, então... Vamos lá? Beijos, Mariah. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – In Chains**

**N/A: Oi babys, to realmente muito feliz em vir aqui postar o cap novo tão rápido *-* Como antes, os personagens de Twilight não são meus **** ~todos choram~ LEIAM MEU RECADINHO LÁ EMBAIXO.**

Por duas semanas, esteve tudo perfeitamente bem, Edward e eu estávamos avançando no campo da amizade. Sempre que ele tinha tempo livre ficava comigo e Maddie apenas conversando sobre tudo, ele sabia a minha vida desde a infância até começar a trabalhar para seu irmão e eu, com o meu interesse desenfreado, perguntava cada detalhe sobre ele. Nessas duas semanas, eu aprendi seus gostos, suas preferências, aprendi que tinha alergia ao mesmo tipo de medicamento que eu tinha e eu sabia que em breve entraríamos no campo mais importante: Os namoros. Eu mal podia esperar para ouvi-lo falar sobre as ex e sobre Victoria, queria saber de tudo, os erros que elas haviam cometido, os acertos, claro para usar ao meu favor. Não preciso contar a vocês que enquanto nós conversávamos eu tinha sempre aquele sorriso imenso e idiota nos lábios. O plano de desistir estava definitivamente indo por água abaixo. Lá estava eu, quietinha e inocente –como sempre- subindo as escadas para ver Maddie depois de comer um pedaço de bolo como lanche. Entrei no quarto e encontrei a cena mais inusitada da minha vida: Edward estava sentado confortavelmente na poltrona com Madeleine deitada em seu peito e cantarolando uma canção de ninar. Eu podia ter chorado diante daquela cena, eu juro. Me aproximei, coloquei as mãos na cintura e ele me olhou, envergonhado, fazendo sinal, pedindo que eu a levasse para o berço. Eu sabia o quanto devia ser complicado para ele, mas eu sabia que Edward amava a sua filha mais do que tudo e isso me deixava cada vez mais fascinada.

Bem, estava tudo lindo, um verdadeiro conto de fadas até este belo dia, e eu logo vou explicar porque.

Eu tirei Maddie e a coloquei no berço, porém quando eu me virei, estava presa entre o berço e Edward que tinha as duas mãos apoiadas no berço, uma de cada lado do meu corpo. Olhei nos seus olhos e estavam escuros, isso despertou a Bella selvagem em mim (risos eternos). Não demorou muito até eu começar a imaginar Edward bancando o leão e arrancando minha roupa enquanto eu bancava o cordeiro inocente, morrendo de vergonha pelo meu corpo. Er...cof cof... Eu não acredito que eu bancaria a inocente, porém, vamos fingir que sim...

-Você tem uma sintonia com Maddie que eu nunca vi...

-Eu a amo, Edward, eu a amo como se fosse minha filha...

-Eu já falei que podemos dar um jeito nisso. –seus olhos focaram meus lábios e ele lambeu os próprios, me fazendo enlouquecer. Mordi meu lábio inferior e ele sorriu.

De repente, Edward estava avançando em minha direção e eu estava me livrando dele. Eu sei. Podem cantar a musiquinha de falha, ou sei lá do que posso chamar aquilo. _Poan Poan Poan. _Ecoou nos meus ouvidos, mas havia o certo, quer dizer, eu o queria mais que tudo, entretanto, não podia ser tão facilmente. _Bella, você não pode arrancar as roupas dele e o obrigar a ficar dentro de você. É absurdo. Absurdamente tentador. Afinal, eu não o estava obrigando, ele parecia querer não é? Não. Ele está apenas carente, enfie isso na sua cabeça. _Lá estava eu, separada dele e Edward me olhava, confuso e um pouco... Como eu posso dizer... Maluco. Ele parecia que ia avançar em mim e fazer o que _eu_ queria fazer com ele. Ele começou a avançar para mim e onde foi parar a vontade de correr? Logo, ele estava me segurando pela cintura, me prendendo ao seu corpo. Eu estremeci completamente, me encaixando no corpo dele.

-Bella...

-Edward, não faça isso comigo. –eu disse fechando os olhos. Olhar tornava muito mais difícil. –Não quero me arrepender depois.

-Juro que não vai.

-Edward, você vai se arrepender, vai ver. Está carente, sente falta de Victoria e você é homem, precisa dessas coisas. Eu não quero ser apenas pra matar sua carência. –eu desabafei e abri os olhos. Seus braços se afrouxaram em volta de mim. –Por favor.

De repente, Olive falou do andar de baixo.

-Sr. Cullen, telefone para o senhor. –ele me soltou e andou até porta.

-Bella, eu não quero você apenas pra matar a minha carência. É mais que isso. –Eu não acreditei, sabia que não era verdade. Edward não sentia nada, ele apenas me desejava e eu não queria apenas isso. Não era apenas sexo. Quer dizer... Droga. Eu estava me apaixonando pelo meu chefe.

Ou melhor, eu já estava apaixonada por ele, não havia mais como voltar. Era a beira do abismo. Fim da história.

No andar de baixo, ele falava com alguém que eu descobri ser Katherine. O que ela queria? Edward parecia nervoso. Enquanto eu espiava da escada, ele falava:

-Kate, pare com isso. –ele passava aos mãos desesperadamente pelos cabelos. –Não fale assim... Não, eu não acredito nessa história. Você está errada. –algo me disse que eles falavam sobre mim. Puro sexto sentido. Ele se virou e me viu, então sorriu melancolicamente e fechou os olhos, depois, apenas caminhou em direção ao escritório.

Alguns minutos depois, eu estava entrando no escritório, o telefone havia sido desligado e Edward parecia tenso e exausto. Bati na porta e ele me olhou, sinalizando que eu poderia entrar.

-Edward... Eu preciso falar com você. –fiquei de frente para ele. –Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, quer dizer, eu sei que era Katherine no telefone e também sei que sempre que fala dela parece chateado. Preciso que saiba que eu nunca faria algo pra prejudicar Maddie. –ele me olhou preocupado.

-Por que está dizendo isso? –eu queria falar sobre o que havia ouvido, porém, achei melhor não, ele poderia se irritar se soubesse que eu estava xeretando. Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

-Nada... É só que quero que confie em mim, não apenas como babá... –seus olhos sorriram para mim, maliciosos e eu percebi que não podia fazer isso, ele era meu patrão, eu não podia continuar me apaixonando, não podia pular nos braços dele o tempo inteiro. Missão "Esquecer" iniciada novamente, e dessa vez, eu faria acontecer. –Mas também como amiga. –no olhar de Edward, a malícia sumiu, ele sorriu fraco e me abraçou.

-Obrigada, Bella. –eu assenti e saí da sala, voltando para o meu trabalho.

Nos três dias que se seguiram, Katherine telefonava diariamente, falava com ele e a cada conversa, Edward parecia mais chateado, comia pouco e parecia estar deprimido. Aos poucos, foi se afastando de mim, criando um buraco entre nós e um vazio dentro de mim. Eu ainda queria ser sua, mas eu simplesmente não podia.

Tinha que resistir à tentação e não tentar fazer um show de strip surpresa para ele. Eu estava quase a ponto disso, mas bem... Auto-controle Isabella Swan.

_Auto-controle, Auto-controle, Auto-controle, Auto-controle, Auto-controle, Auto-controle, Auto-controle, Auto-controle, Auto-controle, Auto-controle, Auto-controle._

Esse era o meu mantra diário. Toda vez que Edward passava por mim, exalando masculinidade, testosterona e sexo, eu repetia isso, me segurando a todos os pensamentos castos que eu era capaz de ter. Se é que ainda existia algo de casto na minha mente.

Mas eu devo ter sido muito má nas vidas passadas porque devia ser algum tipo de punição o que eu vivia agora, já que esse martírio se estendeu por longos dois meses.

_Dois meses. _Dois meses de puro desejo, amor, e luxúria reprimidos.

Vida injusta.

**N/A: E ae? Que tal hein? Esse capítulo não existia**, **mas eu acabei escrevendo porque achei que colocar o real capítulo 4 agora iria ser meio... Sem graça... Bem, o que vocês acham que a Katherine tanto quer infernizando nosso Eddie? E será que a Bella ainda vai se agüentar? Veremos em breve HAHAHAHA. Pro próximo capítulo chegar, vamos alcançar 30 reviews? Mil beijos, Mariah ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – In Chains**

**N/A: Oi meu povo lindo, bem, demorou pra eu voltar aqui né? A culpa não é minha kkkkk fiquei esperando os reviews e tals. Bom, acho que finalmente é nesse capítulo que as coisas realmente começam e tomara que gostem porque o próximo será EPOV, ou seja, veremos um pouco como nosso Eddie se sente. Beijos. LEIAM MEU RACDINHO LÁ EMBAIXO, É MEGA IMPORTANTE. **

Os dias iam se passando, aliás, arrastando. Como você sabem, já fazia dois meses que eu estava trabalhando na casa de Edward. Reparem em como estou controlada o suficiente ao ponto de não chamá-lo de namorado. Ponto pra mim. Tá, eu sei... A única razão de eu não estar mais alucinando sobre Edward é porque estou ocupada demais tentando entender o que a ligação da...da...da...da queridíssima Katherine significou. O meu patrão/namorado/futuro marido (tá vendo? Lá vamos nós alucinando de novo –') continuava distante e eu me sentia um nada com isso. Porém, eu continuava me surpreendendo com o amor que ele tinha por Maddie, é claro que ele a amava, afinal, ele era seu pai, entretanto era o seu instinto paterno que me surpreendia, eu o via velando seu sono, ele a embalava nos braços, às vezes eu sequer precisava colocá-la para dormir, ele mesmo o fazia em seus braços. E é óbvio que meus olhos pareciam cheios de glitter de tanto que brilhavam quando eu os via assim. Bom, como todo esse cuidado paternal, o trabalho e tudo mais, ele não falava muito comigo, apenas o essencial, porém, algo em Edward estava diferente, ele havia perdido o brilho no olhar, algo nele parecia tristonho e arrependido. Será que ele se arrependia de ter tentado me beijar? Será que queria que eu fosse embora? À todo momento, tudo que eu queria era puxá-lo para mim e beijá-lo até que o ar faltasse. Mas claro, eu tinha que ter me afastado quando ele quis isso não é? Claro, porque a Bella é imbecil.

Eu havia acabado de tomar banho e estava saindo do banheiro, quando a visão mais sexy do universo me tomou. Ele estava lá, usando suas roupas de trabalho (terno) e eu comecei a imaginar minhas mãos arrancando aquela gravata. FOCO, ISABELLA. E mais uma vez, a vontade de fazer um strip me tomava. FOCO. Seus olhos estavam no meu corpo e eu acompanhei seu olhar, percebendo que minha camiseta ainda estava enrolada, deixando minha barriga descoberta, a ajeitei, lenta e sedutoramente (podem morrer de rir me imaginando sendo sedutora, é patético) e cruzei os braços, bancando a inocente que eu não era de jeito nenhum. Só então notei que os olhos de Edward estavam um pouco mais escuros e ele parecia desconfortável e confuso, tentando não olhar pra mim. Certo. Isso pode significar que eu havia conseguido seduzi-lo. Mais um ponto pra mim. 2 x 0.

-Ela ainda está dormindo? –eu assenti timidamente. _Sim, TIMIDAMENTE. _–Bella, hoje vai haver um jantar aqui em casa e todos do escritório estarão presentes, quero que se prepare com Maddie para a noite. Sinto por não ter avisado antes, mas só agora me lembrei. –Porque ele tinha que fazer isso comigo? Festa não é de jeito nenhum, o meu forte.

-Bem, certo. –eu odiava a ideia , nunca tive um bom relacionamento com festas em geral, sempre pagava algum mico, mas isso não se tratava de mim, isso era sobre Edward e ele era meu patrão. –Sr. Cullen? – eu ia implorar para ser excluída do evento, mas algo que não sei explicar me fez recuar, ele me olhou e eu apenas acenei a cabeça, dizendo que não era nada.

Algumas horas depois, eu ainda estava olhando o buraco vazio que eu chamava de guarda-roupas, pensando em que mágica transformaria meus jeans frouxos em um vestido sexy, sedutor, porém respeitável e fácil de ser tirado. Esqueçam essa última necessidade, só diz respeito a Edward (risos maléficos). Eu queria estar apresentável, queria que ele ficasse chocado e sorrisse pra mim daquele jeito perfeito que me enlouquecia. Nossa, como eu queria que ele me enxergasse, queria que ele me envolvesse de novo, que tentasse me beijar de novo, e dessa vez eu deixaria, dessa vez eu o abraçaria e não o deixaria nunca mais. Isso não me trona ma maluca não é? Quer dizer, qualquer garota se sentiria assim perto de Vossa Majestade da Sensualidade Edward Cullen. Será? "Sim", respondi em voz alta, tentando me convencer.

Dei mais uma olhada no meu guarda-roupa e decidi que tentaria me distrair por alguns minutos, quem sabe alguma ideia brilhante ou uma fada madrinha surgisse do nada. Desci as escadas com Madeleine e procurei por Olive,mas em vez dela, encontrei uma loira, magra como uma supermodelo, com um olhar malvado de que poderia pisar em qualquer um, e realmente podia com aqueles saltos. Faltava ainda uma hora e meia para o jantar e eu sabia que ela era da empresa, o que estaria fazendo lá? Ela me olhou não muito feliz e me analisou dos pés a cabeça com uma expressão enojada. Preciso dizer que eu queria pular nela e arrancar sua cabeça? Ainda bem que Maddie estava comigo, isso me segurava.

-Você deve ser a babá. –eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Não, eu não sou apenas a babá, sou a futura mãe dela e futura esposa de Edward então cale-se sua ridícula. – Isso era o que eu QUERIA ter dito. Na realidade, eu não disse nada.

-Você deveria ir se arrumar, é óbvio que terá algum trabalho com isso. –Respire, Isabella, você não pode quebrar o nariz dela.

-Talvez eu me arrume, talvez não, isso é da sua conta? –Vai lá, Bella, põe ela no chão.

-Por enquanto não, mas em breve será. –a lambisgoia sorriu triunfante e saiu, seus saltos agulha fazendo um barulho irritante e idiota no piso de porcelanato. Eu daria tudo pra que ela escorregasse agora mesmo. É óbvio que eu estava me sentindo um gato feio e gordo perto dela, mas não ligava, eu precisava ficar linda para Edward, mas com as minhas roupas, isso nunca aconteceria.

Voltei para o quarto com Madeleine e a arrumei, ela parecia um cupcake cor-de-rosa, eu gargalhei distraidamente e ela sorriu comigo , então eu a abracei e ela me olhou com aqueles olhos lindos verdes de um jeito que parecia conversar comigo. Era como se entendesse o que eu sentia pelo seu pai.

-Maddie, eu quero muito chutar aquela horrorosa daqui, mas não dá. Um dia, quando você estiver na escola e gostar de um garoto bonito, mas não puder ficar com ele, você vai me entender. –Edward era o meu garoto bonito e por algum motivo, isso me fez desistir de matar a tal loira, eu sabia que ela era melhor que eu, ou seja, melhor para Edward. –Oh Maddie! Mas você provavelmente será linda e esperta, e líder de torcida e todos os caras vão gostar de você, então esqueça o que eu disse. –ela ainda me olhou com aqueles olhinhos hipnotizantes e eu sorri. –Vou pedir pra Olive ficar com você. –Como por invocação, Olive apareceu na porta.

-Bella, meu bem, você ainda está assim?

-Não vou descer Olive. Se puder ficar com ela eu agradeço.

-Deixe de conversa, você vai sim senhora. –ela começou a vasculhar meu guarda-roupa antes que eu pudesse protestar. –Santo Deus, você não tem nada além de jeans velhos? –dei de ombros envergonhada. De repente, ela reaparou numa caixa branca no maleiro do armário. Nem eu me lembrava dela. Olive abriu a caixa e seus olhos brilharam. Eu automaticamente me lembrei do que era. Uma no atrás, Alice, minha melhor amiga e irmã de Edward, havia me dado aquele vestido para a nossa "noitada" de quando eu fiz 18 anos. Na época, ele havia ficado frouxo em mim, mas com o passar da noite, nós duas bêbadas, eu simplesmente me esqueci de como parecia mais desajeitada nele.

-É isso que você vai usar.

-Não, Olive. Eu não quero parecer uma pata desengonçada como nos meus 18 anos.

-Vamos, já faz um anjo, ele deve estar bom agora. Eu preciso ver a bruxa magricela quando te vir.

-Quem?

-Jane Volturi. Ela vive atrás do Sr. Cullen desde antes de ele ser casado, deve estar planejando dar o bote hoje, está andando e organizando tudo por aí a horas. –Jane, era ela. Atrás de Edward? Ah, agora era guerra. –Vamos Bella, mal posso esperar, você é a única que pode colocá-la no seu devido lugar.

-Eu? –não preciso informar que meus olhos ficaram do tamanho de duas bolas de boliche.

-Sim. Não seja tão boba, você sabe como Edward te olha, ele gosta de você, agora vá se vestir que eu vou com Maddie, pelo barulho, já deve estar cheio lá embaixo.

Eu entrei no banheiro meio tonta e demente. Edward gosta de mim? Sério? Olive via isso? Isso pode acontecer no mundo real? Eu to sonhando? Tomei meu banho rápido e me vesti. Bem, até que não estava mal, eu até estava... Algo perto de sexy. Bom, veremos o que Edward vai achar.

Nervosa? Que nada, só estava tremendo um pouco.

Por favor, que Edward aprove, que ele adore, que ele me deseje. Quanto ao plano de esquecê-lo?

Dane-se.

**n/A: BOOOOM, é isso povo, prox capitulo tem ponto de vista do Ed, será que ele vai aprovar a garota? Será que ele gosta mesmo dela ou so quer tirar uma casquinha? Eu não apostaria tanto em amor hein (não me escutem, eu sou maluca kkkkkk). Bom, pro prox lindo capitulo chegar, vamos com 40 revies ok? Vamos lá gente, faltam só 8, sejam bonzinhos. Amo vocês. Beijos, MARIAH. AAAAAH olhem minha outra fic de Bella e Edward, se chama "Tentanção sobre pernas" e promete muita coisa HAHHAHA. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – In Chains**

**LEIAM MEU RECADO NO FIM.**

**N/A: Oi gente, OMG, que saudade de vocês, por favor, não me odeiem por ter demorado tanto, mas me compreendam, eu tive uns assuntos pessoais pra serem resolvidos e com isso, tive um bloqueio desgraçado aliado à uma decisão de que não iria mais escrever fanfics. Isso mesmo, eu ia parar **** Mas aí, voltei atrás e cá estou eu, lindamente postando o capítulo 6, me amem u.u. **

*EPOV

O jantar estava indo bem até agora, mas a _minha_ Bella ainda não havia aparecido. A verdade é que eu andava bem distante dela recentemente, porque as coisas que ouvi de Katherine ainda estavam me perseguindo. Eu odiava isso, odiava Katherine por me fazer pensar no que eu não queria. As hipóteses dela não faziam sentido, não podiam fazer e mesmo assim, eu não queria desejar tanto Bella, porque parecia errado desejar a babá da minha filha, mas dane-se, eu não ligo. Isabella é totalmente sedutora da minha perspectiva e ponto final. Enfim, desde o início daquela festa, Jane não me largava por um segundo e isso já estava me incomodando, ela sempre fora uma pedrinha no meu sapato, quer dizer, pelo menos fora do escritório. Graças à forças superiores, Mike também estava por perto, provavelmente ele já havia percebido que eu estava em desespero com aquela mulher e seus saltos irritantes agindo como minha sombra. Conversávamos distraídos quando o loiro me cutucou.

-Aquela é sua babá? –e suspirou. Nesse segundo, descia as escadas, a visão mais bonita e sexy que qualquer outra que eu tivera em meus sonhos com Isabella Swan. Confesso que engasguei um pouco, sensações quentes e estranhas e um desejo avassalador irrompendo em meu corpo inteiro. Bella estava lá, descendo timidamente.

Droga. Ela estava incrível. Eu não conseguia organizar nenhum pensamento, podia ouvir a voz de Jane, mas não entendia o que ela dizia, meus olhos eram apenas dela, a garota que havia crescido e se tornado a mulher mais desejada por mim nessa vida. Seu cabelo estava de lado, deixando seu pescoço à mostra, seus lábios, sempre simples e meigos, agora eram cor de sangue e extremamente convidativos, seus olhos estavam mais escuros que o normal, mesmo de longe eu podia notar isso. E seu corpo... Ah! Pensamentos pervertidos tomaram minha mente, se olhá-la naquele vestido me empolgava tanto, imagine vê-la sem nada. Apenas a ideia me fez sorrir maliciosamente. Sua roupa era um vestido curto, na cor preta, que deixava suas pernas, à propósito, suas lindas pernas à mostra, não possuía decote, porém, quando ela se virou, à procura, provavelmente, de Olive e Maddie, pude ver suas costas totalmente à mostra, sua pele clara e macia, despertando em mim a vontade de tocá-la, apertá-la e deixar as marcas de minhas mãos por todo seu corpo. Poderia ter derramado champagne e nem notaria.

Ela passou por nós e sorriu pra mim, um sorriso que me fez querer puxá-la ali mesmo e mostrar um pouco dos sonhos que eu vinha tendo com aquela garota. Bella foi até Olive e pegou Madeleine, trocando um olhar cúmplice com a primeira. Reparei que minha governanta automaticamente me olhou. Aquelas duas haviam tramado algo, na verdade, era mais provável que Olive já houvesse reparado meus olhares para Isabella e correu para contá-la, é bem seu estilo tentar me casar com alguém. Nesse momento, Emmet, meu melhor amigo de infância apareceu.

-Nossa. Aquela pirralha que cuidava dos seus sobrinhos se transformou nisso tudo, Ed? –eu sorri, ainda meio lerdo por causa daquela visão tentadora, e assenti.

-Bella? –a chamei quando a vi sozinha com a minha filha, percebendo que ela se surpreendeu pelo jeito que a chamei, usando seu apelido. Ela caminhou até nós. –Pessoal, essa é Isabella Swan. Bella, esses são meus fiéis escudeiros, Mike Newton e Jane Volturi. –ela os cumprimentou sorrindo, porém, notei o jeito como ela e Jane se olharam, pareciam estar disputando algo, porém Bella não se atingiu pelo olhar fuzilador da loira. –A acho que você já conhece Emmet. –eles trocaram um sorriso.

-Edward, sua filha é tão adorável. –Jane tentou segurar a mãozinha de Maddie, porém esta se afastou e se encolheu nos braços de Bella, afundando seu rostinho no pescoço alvo.

-Desculpe, ela é sempre tão receptiva, não sei o que pode ter acontecido. –Bella disse satisfeita e então Madeleine ameaçou chorar. –Tudo bem, querida, vamos. Com licença. –todos assentiram e eu notei Mike a acompanhar com os olhos, totalmente seduzido. Babaca.

-Você está babando, Mike. –Emmet declarou, tirando o loiro do transe.

-Edward, estou pensando seriamente em ter um filho e roubar sua babá.

-Nem pense nisso, seria um homem morto.

-Opa! Sou eu ou há algo mais nessa frase além da preocupação com Maddie? –foi quando percebi que eu estava com o sorriso mais malicioso do universo, imaginando como seria ter Bella sob minhas mãos.

-Ela é babá da minha filha...

-Exatamente, Edward merece algo muito melhor. –Jane declarou se agarrando ao meu braço. Bebi da minha taça, tentando esfriar meus pensamentos.

-Algo como você, Jane? –Rosalie, que trabalhava no escritório e era namorada de Emmet apareceu, recebendo um sorriso imenso do bobão do seu namorado. –Por favor, Edward pode ficar com quem ele quiser e mesmo que não pudesse, esse "alguém melhor" com certeza não seria referente a você. Acorde dos sonhos, Volturi. –Rosalie e Jane se odiavam a um bom tempo, provavelmente desde a primeira vez que se viram, eu não podia imaginar o motivo. Sorri para Rose, definitivamente, eu apoiava seu namoro com Emmet.

-Rosalie, essa garota trabalha para a família dele há anos, ela é empregada da casa.

-Jane, já chega. –eu me soltei dela. –Você não deveria ficar o tempo todo dando palpite na minha vida, não é minha namorada. –todos pareciam chocados me olhando. –Com licença. –Eu me afastei decidido a ir atrás de Bella e Madeleine.

-Olive, você viu Isabella?

-Ela passou com Maddie para o jardim, senhor.

-Obrigada.

Segui até o jardim e avistei a _minha_ Bella sentada no sofá do deck, de costas para mim com Maddie apoiada em seu peito suavemente. Me aproximei e a vi sorrir para mim, então sentei ao seu lado.

-Está tudo bem?

-Sim, ela estava um pouco irritada com a música então a trouxe aqui. –assenti cruzando os braços e olhando para frente. Comecei a pensar sobre Bella, eu sabia bastante coisa sobre ela, mas havia um assunto sobre o qual não havíamos conversado, o passado amoroso. Isso me incomodava profundamente, aliás, a ideia de existir outro cara que não fosse eu a tocar em seu corpo, a beijá-la, me irritava.

-Bella, você tem namorado? –pensei alto. Bella se assustou um pouco com a pergunta e corou. Deus! Ela estava, ou melhor, ela era tão linda, e o jeito como ela reagiu à minha presença era totalmente excitante, às vezes querendo fugir, inocente e outras querendo se entregar à mim, ousada e provocativa. Bom, a primeira situação era muito mais frequente, devo admitir.

-Não. –ela respondeu fingindo estar distraída com a roupa da minha filha.

-Mas certamente já teve. –me permiti ir mais a fundo. Ela assentiu e o pensamento maldito de outra pessoa tomando seu corpo e acariciando aquela pele de porcelana me tomou, me revoltando profundamente. –Faz tempo que está sozinha? –Eu sei, estava passando dos limites, mas ela valia a pena.

-Quase dois anos. –isso me surpreendeu. Uma mulher como ela devia chamar atenção, se não fossem as roupas não tão femininas e a preocupação excessiva com o futuro e o trabalho. Provavelmente poucos seriam os homens que gostariam que sua namorada vivesse com o pai viúve de sua pupila. A não ser que esse homem fosse o próprio pai viúvo... Hummm. Interessante. Pera, é isso mesmo? Eu estava desejando um compromisso com aquela garota? Quem sou eu e onde está Edward Cullen?

-Bella... –ela me olhou e seus olhos pareciam tão doces, seus lábios tão convidaditos, sua pele tão macia, seus cabelos com aquele cheio de morangos estavam me inebriando e os pensamentos que me tomaram... –Eu tenho pensado tanto em você, Isabella. –disse coma voz um pouco rouca. Havia falado sem pensar e quando me dei conta, estava me inclinando para ela e colocando uma das mechas de seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha. Seus olhos encararam os meus e eu desejei poder ler seus pensamentos. Estaria ela me desejando tanto quanto eu a desejava? Ou me achando o cara mais estranho e maluco do mundo?

Nossos lábios estavam a dois centímetros de distância quando Madeleine se mexeu no colo de Isabella, assustando-a.

-Ela está com frio. É melhor eu levá-la para o quarto.

-Você vai voltar? –ela assentiu sorrindo discretamente e corou de novo. –Ótimo. –eu mal podia esperar para que ela voltasse e pudéssemos continuar de onde paramos. Deus, como eu a desejava como mulher, por inteiro, sem problemas, sem obstáculos, queria envolvê-la e tocar todo seu corpo, sentir cada parte dela estremecer com meu toque.

Bem, não é preciso dizer que eu estava ficando animadinho, minhas calças sociais começaram a parecer apertada demais e o deck parecia mais uma sauna de tão quente. Tentei relaxar, afrouxei minha gravata e esperei. De repente, duas mãos estavam nos meus olhos e aquilo me surpreendeu. Eu podia imaginar Bella com um sorriso travesso para mim...

-Bella... –as mãos se afrouxaram e eu virei, encontrando Jane atrás de mim. –Jane?!

-Bella? Jura? Estava com ela?

-Estava com ela e Madeleine. –ela balançou a cabeça em desaprovação e sentou ao meu lado.

-Porque não admite que algo acontece entre vocês?

-Porque não há nada.

-Mas não é por falta de vontade sua, não é mesmo? É notório como quase a engole com os olhos.

-Pare, Jane.

-Desculpe. Mas me entenda, eu sempre quis você, sempre te desejei com todas as minhas forças. Victoria foi a amiga mais traidora possível se casando com você. –ela envolveu meu pescoço e se aproximou. –Eu achei que sem ela eu teria alguma chance. –Jane beijou suavemente o canto de meus lábios e tomou impulso, subindo em meu colo. O vestido apertava suas coxas e a minha animação só aumentava, apesar de que eu não queria fazer _isso_ com Jane, mas ela era linda, sexy e bastante provocante. Seus lábios tocavam meu pescoço e o nome de Bella ecoava na minha mente. Será que eu... Será que eu estão tão envolvido que não posso fazer mais nada com outra pessoa? –Vamos, Edward, me dê uma chance. –ela ronronou praticamente.

-Não, Jane. Sinto muito. –ela revirou os olhos.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca, NUNCA em sanidade havia rejeitado uma mulher assim. _Mas que importa? Bella... _Minha mente ecoava. Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos, ela deveria estar voltando.

-É ela, a empregadinha, eu sabia. Você está cego. Sinceramente, não sei o que ela tem.

-Não fale assim dela, Jane.

-Falo. Você sabe muito bem porque eu falo assim dela, sei que Katherine lhe contou e você deveria pelo menos respeitar sua cunhada e seus sobrinhos.

-Katherine desconfia até da própria sombra. E... eu confio nela.

-É claro que confia, com ela se jogando em você...

-Perdoe Jane, mas não foi ela quem se jogou no meu colo. –ela saiu de cima de mim.

-Tudo bem, eu parei. Demita aquela garota, você sabe que é o certo. –ela se levantou e andou se afastando. Virei para olhá-la e a encontrei frente a frente com Bella, que olhava para mim.

Droga! Ela devia ter visto e ouvido tudo. Naquele momento decidi que tinha que ir atrás dela, que já caminhava com passos fortes de volta para a casa. Bella me percebeu atrás dela e acelerou o passo, subindo as escadas no meio do salão.

-Bella. –eu tentava não gritar para não chamar atenção, mas eu sabia que várias pessoas já haviam percebido o que acontecia.

Parei e olhei na direção do grupo que antes eu estava, todos me olhavam curiosos, a não ser Emmet que tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Como sempre tirando conclusões precipitadas. Quem dera que ele estivesse certo. Olhei para Bella e ela já estava entrando no quarto de Maddie. Corri até lá e quando entrei, ela estava sentada, os olhos marejados.

-Bella... –Maddie gemeu dentro do berço quando eu falei, ameaçando acordar. Vamos para o meu quarto. –Eu sei, parecia malicioso e cheio de segundas intenções, mas eu não ligava. Sabia que ela entenderia. Tudo que eu precisava era que ela me ouvisse e me desse a chance de dizer que sim, eu estava maluco por ela. Bella negou com a cabeça e eu fui até ela, estendendo minha mão. –Por favor. –ela me olhou nos olhos e ficou de pé, desconsiderando minha mão, que caiu ao lado do meu corpo, mostrando toda minha preocupação. Seguimos até o meu quarto. Juro que queria que o sentido dessa frase fosse malicioso, mas não era. Não dessa vez. Eu iria esclarecer tudo com a minha Isabella e então...

Bom, cada coisa a seu tempo.

**N/A: Galera, próximo capítulo virá com 55 revies, falta pouco hein. Então COMENTEM. Porque agora a coisa começa. Próximo vai revelar algumas coisas e esquentar outras. HMMM**

**Beijos.**


End file.
